


Do I dare? (disturb the universe)

by walshisaweedbrain



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Scylla Ramshorn Character Study, They're In Love Your Honor, but Raelle is soft, mostly Scylla centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshisaweedbrain/pseuds/walshisaweedbrain
Summary: Would she dare touch her and risk everything down the line? Would she dare love her like Raelle deserves? Would she? Should she?It’s impossible to touch the whole universe, but how to stop herself when it is resting right by her side?
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Do I dare? (disturb the universe)

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me in a dream and- 
> 
> just kidding, it came to me while I was in class. Because nothing's better than zoning out while your professor is talking about poetry and you are thinking about your favorites idiots in love. 
> 
> Truth be told, I might appear a little bit pretentious with the title coming from one poem and a completely different poem to open this uhm story? flash fic? hallucination? Feel free to call it what you want. 
> 
> Point is, I swear I am not, but the whole vibe wouldn't go away and I thought I'd better ride it and give it a proper place on the blank page. I think it earned its spot. 
> 
> As usual:
> 
> \- I don't own the characters or the show or the poems referenced  
> \- This is just a work of fiction and should be taken as such  
> \- There is no intention to offend or damage anyone 
> 
> I hope y'all can enjoy it! :')

_She tells her love while half asleep,_

_In the dark hours,_

_With half-words whispered low:_

_As Earth stirs in her winter sleep_

_And puts out grass and flowers_

_Despite the snow,_

_Despite the falling snow._

Scylla contemplates her. It’s early morning outside, dawn is vaguely painting the dark sky with clear streaks, like soft brushes from a painter. 

Raelle is sleeping peacefully by her side, her back to Scylla’s front. 

A small smile lazily stretches Scylla’s lips, even when relaxed Raelle curls on herself, as if she’s trying to take up as little space as possible. As if her simple presence didn’t fill up Scylla’s heart with all the emotions she has tried so hard to bury. 

She slowly traces Raelle’s arm, careful not to wake her up, while she repeats them in her head. It’s like a game, one her mom used to play with her when she was little and she didn’t want to sleep. When her parents were both alive and life was easier. 

But then again, life had never been truly easier for her - Scylla supposes. 

With a sigh, she tries to get rid of the bad thoughts and focuses solely on Raelle. 

_“Name all the things that make you happy, both the ones you can see and cannot see”_ her mom used to say.

And so Scylla begins. 

Raelle’s soft and smooth skin — _Desire_

Raelle’s braided blonde hair, often damp right after a shower because she didn’t bother to blow-dry it, no matter how many times Scylla would argue that she was going to get sick (as she eventually did) — _Affection_

Raelle’s sweet and scented smell; Scylla would always inhale as much of her as possible because she didn’t know how long they had and because Raelle was a safe place, a steady force there to ground Scylla, not to knock her down — _Safety_

And then just… Raelle. 

Reckless Raelle, throwing herself in the midst of danger without a care for herself. Doesn’t she know how much she means to Scylla? Doesn’t she think about the heart that could beat just for her, if only asked? 

Scylla knows it is true, and even if she still doesn’t feel ready to speak it out loud, she has to admit it to herself at least.

Selfless Raelle, giving away pieces of herself without asking for anything in return. How could any God let misery fall onto her shoulders? How could they even fathom to crush her under the weight of the world?

Scylla would share the burden, no matter the cost, no matter how tainted and heavy her soul already feels.

Kind Raelle, making flowers out of the shattered pieces of her broken heart and not daggers. 

Strong Raelle, never backing down along the path, cleaning off the blood and ready for the next hit life would throw at her. 

Raelle — _Love_

Scylla sighs deeply, letting her hand fall back to her side. Would she dare touch her and risk everything down the line? Would she dare love her like Raelle deserves? Would she? Should she? 

It’s impossible to touch the whole universe, but how to stop herself when it is resting right by her side?

Raelle stirs in her sleep when a cold winter breeze enters the window. Goosebumps hit her exposed skin and she mutters something in her daze. 

Scylla chuckles, “What was that, sleepyhead?”

“ ‘m cold.” Raelle slurs. 

Scylla catches the hem of the comforter at the end of the bed and pulls it on both their bodies, but Raelle shakes her head and waits. 

Without asking any further, Scylla knows exactly what that means. She drapes herself almost on top of Raelle, pressing her chest against the blonde's back and wrapping her arms around Raelle’s waist. 

She feels Raelle’s smile more than seeing it and a mumbled “Much better.”

A few seconds of silence stretch out and then Raelle suddenly speaks again. 

“What were you doing awake? Did you have another nightmare?”

And Scylla is not sure she could explain what woke her in the first place. She only remembers a panicked dream and her pleading hands could not find Raelle and the cold sweat broke her slumber. 

“No, it was nothing — probably just the cold, but I didn’t want to bother you.”

Raelle turns her head back as much as possible in the tight hold, catching Scylla’s mesmerizing gaze.

“You never bother me, okay? I told you, Scyl, I’m in this with you. So whatever happens, however you’re feeling, you can tell me if you need to. Okay?”

Scylla nods, but there’s still the hint of a frown on her forehead and Raelle breaks free from the embrace long enough to kiss her sweetly on the lips. 

It’s just a peck, miles away from the lustful desire that has wrapped their bodies the night before, but it’s exactly what they both need. And Scylla is amazed once more at how easily Raelle seems to be reading her shifts and moods. 

“I’m with you.” she repeats, her nose brushing delicately against Scylla’s in a familiar gesture, “Okay?”

This time Scylla smiles back at her, a short nod to settle the matter, “Okay. You’re with me.”

“Yes, we’re in this together.”

“Sounds perfect.” Scylla adds

“And you look beautiful.” 

Scylla chuckles and half-rolls her eyes because that’s such a Raelle thing to say, so out of the blue and always charming.

“And you should go back to sleep, it’s still dark outside.”

“Will you stay with me? No early studying session.” Raelle pouts and Scylla can’t help but lean forward to steal another kiss from her. 

“Promise. Now turn around so we can both be comfortable.”

Raelle sighs contently when Scylla’s arms wrap around her body to draw her closer again. 

And Scylla rests laying her head on the pillow, with the tip of her nose buried in Raelle’s neck. She smells the sweet scent and let it lull her back to sleep. 

It’s impossible to touch the whole universe, but she has Raelle resting by her side.

Somehow, Scylla is pretty sure it must feel the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there! I see you've reached the bottom (let it be only a metaphor because we're still going with the pretentious vibe, aren't we? ;) 
> 
> For those who might be curious, the title comes from a T.S. Eliot poem called 'The Lovesong of J. Alfred Prufrock', while the second poem is called 'She Tells Her Love While Half Asleep' by Robert Graves. 
> 
> (While the second poem might have a clearer link with raylla, the first one has nothing to do with them really, but that particular line stood out for me and my thoughts kinda went on from there) 
> 
> Okay, now I can stop my little rant about literature and move on.
> 
> Always thank you so much for reading it and I hope it was time well spent!


End file.
